Trop loin
by Kafka Tamura
Summary: Au début, je croyais qu'il était trop loin pour m'influencer. Léger Shonen-ai!


**Titre: **_Trop loin  
><em>**Genre: **_Romance, drama, amour obsessif.  
><em>**Rating: **_T  
><em>**Personnages: **_Kazu et Oga, ainsi qu'une personne mystère._

**Note: **_Pour commencer, je voudrais m'excuser de ne pas publier la suite de mes autres histoires sur ce fandom... l'inspiration se fait attendre. Dès que j'ai la suite, je la publie incessamment!_

_Il y a un moment que j'avais l'idée de cette fic, mais cela m'a pris un certain temps avant de la mettre sur papier (ou sur ordinateur, plutôt). Elle a d'ailleurs beaucoup changé avant de devenir ce qu'elle est aujourd'hui..._

_En passant, si vous ne vous souvenez pas qui est Kazuya, le narrateur (c'est un personnage assez secondaire, je l'accorde), c'est l'élève blond de St-Ishiyama, celui qui demande à Oga d'être son mentor, autour de l'épisode 25-26 (ça commence à dater, je sais, mais on l'a revu dernièrement). Pour ma part, je suis tombé amoureuse de lui dès le départ, et j'aime beaucoup sa personnalité, alors ce ne sera peut-être pas la seule fic que je ferai sur lui! _

_Sur ce, bonne lecture!_

* * *

><p>Au début, je croyais qu'il était trop loin pour m'influencer.<p>

J'entendais son surnom murmuré avec crainte, respect, peur, énervement, mais le plus souvent avec tous ces sentiments à la fois. Sa force était, paraissait-il, extraordinaire, et son caractère en faisait un personnage tout à fait dangereux. Il était en effet très violent, prompt à donner des coups, égocentrique et sadique par-dessus le marché. L'apologie du «méchant», en quelques sortes.

Il m'intriguait. «Mad dog Oga», le genre de surnom qui me plait grandement, lui était attribué, à raison, disait-on. J'écoutais les ragots, et bien que je savais que la moitié au moins devait être fausse, je croyais fermement qu'il devait y avoir une part de vérité. Il n'y a pas de fumée sans feu, je me persuadais de la sorte.

Je ne savais que son nom et des rumeurs sur lui. Pourtant je n'en étais pas malheureux. Il n'était rien de plus qu'une légende qui me plaisait particulièrement, un conte pas pour les enfants. À la rigueur, il aurait très bien pu être le personnage principal d'un manga que j'aurais lu. Son existence était pour moi de cette envergure-là.

Je me plaisais beaucoup à le dessiner pour imaginer sa silhouette et son visage. Il devait être grand, très musclé, et avoir un regard de feu. Sous mon crayon, il prenait plusieurs apparences, mais toutes avaient un point commun : sa carrure impressionnante. À force d'en entendre parler, j'avais fini par me l'imaginer tout puissant. Une sorte de demi-dieu. Le descendant d'Hercule peut-être, ou mieux, le fils de Zeus lui-même.

On disait de sa force qu'elle était démoniaque. Je l'imaginais, non sans un sourire, former un contrat avec un démon quelconque en échange de sa force. Peut-être même avec le fils de Satan, ou Satan lui-même. Cette idée me plaisait bien, malgré son impossibilité. Puisqu'il était pour moi une légende, il n'y avait aucun mal à m'imaginer ce genre de choses, non?

Quand j'ai su qu'il allait être transféré dans mon école, j'ai éprouvé deux sentiments totalement contraire. Le premier était que je voulais à tous prix le voir, tellement que mon cœur en battait la chamade. Je rêvais d'enfin poser un visage sur ce nom que je connaissais par cœur. Toutefois, je craignais de le voir, par peur d'être déçu. Je me croyais prêt à l'accepter, mais qu'arriverait-il s'il était si différent de mes attentes qu'il me décevait?

Je craignais de perdre mon rêve. Pourtant, la curiosité l'emporta finalement sur la peur. Il était dans mon école : même si j'avais voulu l'éviter, je ne l'aurais pas pu de toute façon, alors aussi bien profiter de sa présence. C'est à partir de ce moment que quelque chose a changé en moi, mais je ne m'en suis pas aperçu tout de suite. Je ne m'en rendrais compte que beaucoup plus tard, lorsque ce deviendrait irréversible.

C'est donc avec curiosité et nervosité que j'ai abordé mon idéal. Son apparence m'a déçu – il était loin d'être aussi musclé que je me l'étais imaginé –, mais puisqu'il s'agissait de mon grand et fort Oga, je me disais qu'il devait compenser d'une autre façon. C'est pourquoi, malgré cette mauvaise première impression, j'ai décidé de devenir son élève. La raison que j'évoquais était que je voulais devenir aussi fort que lui, mais à vrai dire, je m'en contrefichais. Tout ce que je voulais, c'était être près de lui, plus près encore, pour qu'il ne soit plus jamais loin.

Peu à peu, sa personnalité s'est révélée à moi. Elle était très différente de tout ce que j'avais jamais pu imaginer. Malgré sa violence, il avait quelque chose d'extrêmement banal, voire d'ennuyant. Il n'avait rien du héros – ou du méchant – que je m'étais imaginé. Cette désillusion aurait dû me faire fuir. Si j'étais le moindrement normal, ou logique, j'aurais dû me rendre compte qu'il n'était pas celui que j'imaginais.

Seulement, la seule pensée d'être à nouveau loin, trop loin de lui, m'effrayait. Peu importe s'il n'était pas l'idéal que j'imaginais, il était tout de même cent fois plus réel que n'importe quel légende. Simplement respirer le même air que lui me comblait. Il était, et le resterait toujours, mon dieu, mon idéal. J'étais même prêt à changer la réalité dans ma tête pour me persuader de sa grandeur et de sa magnificence.

J'étais pour de bon pris dans une spirale d'obsession qui ne me quitterait plus. Plus je pensais à lui et plus je pensais à lui, plus je le voyais et plus je voulais le voir, plus je me l'imaginais et plus je l'idéalisais, plus j'entrevoyais ses côtés négatifs et plus je les transformais dans ma tête. Rien n'aurait su me sortir de ce courant de pensées. Le monde réel n'avait déjà plus aucune emprise sur mon esprit.

Il me manquait tout de même quelque chose. Je n'étais pas complètement heureux. Chaque contact avec lui était une souffrance, chaque absence de lui m'était intolérable. Dépendant est un mot faible pour décrire ce que j'étais devenu. Mon cœur souffrait et je ne m'en rendais même pas compte. J'avais conscience que je n'étais pas encore satisfait, mais je ne comprenais pas comment le devenir.

Quand je l'ai compris, il était trop tard. Beaucoup trop tard.

Quelques mots échangés, une caresse subtile, un frôlement de lèvres. Rien de tout cela ne m'était destiné. En spectateur secret, j'observais l'objet de mon obsession manifester un amour pour quelqu'un d'autre que moi.

Je l'ai enfin vu, cet être humain que j'avais idéalisé. Cet adolescent, ce lycéen certes un peu violent, n'était rien de plus qu'un être humain. Un humain normal, capable de tomber amoureux, de faire preuve de sentiments, de rougir même légèrement, de rire sans sous-entendus. Il n'était qu'un homme. La légende était définitivement détruite.

Je le réalisais enfin : j'étais tombé amoureux d'une idée, d'une idéalisation d'un être humain qui ne saurait jamais me retourner mon affection. J'aimais ce que j'imaginais moi-même, j'étais amoureux de mon propre fantasme. J'aimais mon admiration que je lui vouais, j'aimais le moi qui l'aimait. C'était un amour égocentrique, obsessionnel, et surtout, à sens unique.

Au début, je croyais qu'il était trop loin pour m'influencer. J'aurais dû comprendre qu'en formulant cette pensée, je démontrais qu'il m'influençait _déjà_.


End file.
